


Tumblr Kissing Fic Prompts Meme Ficlets

by babykid528



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [7]
Category: Actor RPF, Star Trek RPF
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 08:40:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1772806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babykid528/pseuds/babykid528
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a compilation of all the kissing ficlets resulting from the kissing prompt meme on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Neck Kiss - Chris Pine/Zachary Quinto

**Author's Note:**

> Each chapter will be a different ficlet and they will be labeled with each pairing/prompt, and any necessary individual warnings/tags listed at the top.

They’ve been drinking. Not enough to get wasted, but enough to get buzzed. Enough to act reckless. Enough to get up in a crowded club and dance together.

They’re on the second movie’s press tour and they’d been to this place during the first movie’s tour. It’s very discreet, but there’s always that worry,  _what if someone notices? What if someone sells our secrets?_ It contantlyniggles at the back of their minds, making Chris’ stomach ache and Zach’s brow crease. Zoe and Alice are angels though. Guardian angels. They swoop in and keep their image safe by dancing near them, around them almost, creating the illusion that they’re just four friends having some fun. Creating the plausible deniability their PR people thank them for later.

Chris and Zach pay Zoe and Alice back by buying them drinks all night and saving them from being hit on.

It’s a win-win situation for all.

Of course, Zoe and Alice can only do so much to keep Zach and Chris’ togetherness from becoming obvious. The women can act as a buffer between the guys and the crowd, but they can’t keep Chris and Zach from getting obviously handsy with one another. And Chris and Zach have the stupid habit of getting handsy when drinking.

Tonight is no exception.

Chris slides his fingers into the belt loops of  Zach’s jeans so he can pull him close, pressing their hips together. Zach moves to copy, but he slides the fingers of his right hand along Chris’ waist instead, until the tips of his fingers are pressing beneath the waistband of Chris’ jeans and briefs, into the soft curve of the top of Chris’ ass. The fingers of his left hand brush up under the edge of Chris’ shirt, just an inch or two, brushing against the skin of his abdomen.

They’re both grinning stupidly at one another, eyes wide and wild. Chris licks his lips then and Zach actually manages to just catch himself as he leans in to kiss Chris. Instead of pressing their mouths together, he leans forward and nuzzles his face into Chris’ shoulder. Chris untangles his fingers from Zach’s jeans, then, and wraps his arms around his lower back so he can hug Zach to him. Keep him close.

The music in the club is loud and the thud of the bass is so strong they can feel it in their bodies, beating in time with their hearts, but Zach can still hear it when Chris says  _I fucking love you._

Zach presses his face sideways in response, silly smile going soft and fond. He kisses Chris’ neck, mouthing the words repeatedly in return as he presses his fingertips more firmly into Chris’ skin.

 


	2. Romantic Kiss - Chris Pine/Zachary Quinto

Summer is hot. Summer is  _way too fucking hot_. Zach and his very hairy body are not built for this kind of climate. He grew up in Pittsburgh. The land of the freezing as fuck winters. He’s good with long sleeves, sweaters, coats, beanies, boots. He likes layers. He does his best and makes a go of it with cut-off shorts, stripey tanks, flip flops, and headbands even, but he still misses the winter chill.

Chris, on the other hand, is sand and sunlight and burning heat. He looks gorgeous in a pea coat, and adorable in a parka, but he’s made for soft, worn jeans, bare feet, and thin t-shirts.

Of course, as sun-shining perfect as Chris looks on a summer’s afternoon on the boardwalk by the beach, he’s still Chris.

"Was there ever a time in your life when you weren’t a complete disaster?" Zach asks him.

His tone of voice holds just the right ratio of disgust to fond exasperation as he watches Chris, his beautiful Californian Adonis, spill melting ice cream all down his arms and front as he attempts to eat his cone before he loses it all to his shirt.

Chris grunts in response and Zach smiles. It’s such a seemingly meaningless sound, but Zach knows exactly what it means.  _Fuck you, Zach. At least I’m enjoying myself. You got a fucking organic strawberry popsicle. Who does that? Strawberry isn’t even a good flavor._

Chris still has cone left, and he’s covered in a chocolatey, vanilla-y mess, but Zach doesn’t care. He drops his popsicle stick into the trashcan next to the bench they’re occupying and he bends forward, cupping Chris’ face in his palms.

Chris gives him a confused look, like Noah when he’s been momentarily distracted from his favorite peanut butter smeared chew toy. Zach would laugh if he wasn’t so aware of just how ridiculously in love he is in that moment.

He presses his mouth gently to Chris’ and just lingers there. After a moment he licks the sticky ice cream off of Chris’ lower lip before swiping his tongue into Chris’ mouth, eliciting a quiet hum from deep in Chris’ chest. The remnants of Chris’ cone drops, forgotten, to the boardwalk between his sand-covered feet and Zach huffs a soft laugh between them before slotting their mouths together once more.

"You just had to get that stupid strawberry abomination," Chris sighs when they part.

Zach raises an eyebrow, Spock-style, as he says in return, “You’ve managed to spill ice cream soup all over yourself, and me, and you have the audacity to complain about my choice of dessert right now?” 

Chris just shrugs, completely nonplussed by his current mess, and Zach’s soft grin widens into a full smile.

 


	3. Eyelid Kiss - Chris Pine/Zachary Quinto

It’s like a weird trust exercise, this thing they’re doing. Except not, because they already trust one another implicitly. So there’s really nothing that needs exercising in that department.

But “weird trust exercise” is still the best way to describe what they’re doing. Shirtless in bed, pajama pants on, with Chris straddling Zach.

"Zachary," Chris practically growls his name, and so close to Zach’s ear too. "I told you to keep your damn eyes closed."

Zach sighs but does as he’s told. Doing his best to settle into a calm below Chris, eyes dutifully shut.

"You’re supposed to be better at this than I am, you know," Chris says, voice softer now.

"Better at what?" Zach asks.

"Better at being still," Chris clarifies.

Zach has to concede that Chris does have a point. After years of yoga and meditation, deep spiritual searching and cleansing out-of-body trances, Zach should be an expert at staying still.

He’s never tried to put his talents to use while Chris was on top of him before though, body hot and heavy, pressing him into their mattress.

"You’re a little distracting," Zach explains, almost opening his eyes again, but Chris tsks and Zach catches himself before he does it.

"You promised," Chris tells him, somehow managing to not sound petulant.

Zach takes a deep breath and settles once again.

"You’re right," he agrees, "I did promise."

When Zach had asked Chris what he wanted for his birthday he had sworn to Chris that he would give him anything. Anything within reason.

At the time, Zach had never imagined Chris would ask for this.

_I want to just touch you for a while_ , Chris had said when Zach asked about his birthday present. He’d blushed a brilliant red color at the time and Zach had been unable to do anything but agree to it as he nuzzled Chris’ hot cheek.

"I want you to stay still for me while I do the this," Chris reminds him, bringing Zach back to the now. "I know you can do this for me."

Zach nods in agreement, quickly, keeping his mouth shut.

Chris’ fingers caress Zach’s cheek, the corner of his mouth, then his chin.

"Good," he says, breathless, "Thank you."

Zach’s exhale stutters.

Chris slowly, methodically, begins mapping Zach’s face with his fingertips. He traces Zach’s mouth, his jaw, his cheekbones, nose, brow, hairline. He runs his index finger along the shell of Zach’s ear and pushes his fingers slowly into Zach’s hair. He pulls them back out, leaving tingling trails along Zach’s scalp, and traces the lines of Zach’s neck down until he reaches Zach’s clavicles.

Chris stops then, just for a few seconds. Zach keeps his eyes closed and, in the darkness, waiting for Chris to continue feels like an eternity.

Chris follows his fingers with the warm press of his lips to Zach’s clavicle, working his way backwards across the paths he just drew.

"I love you without knowing how, or when, or from where," Chris says, voice hushed with feeling as he mouths the words across Zach’s neck, branding him with whispered love poetry. 

"I love you directly without problems or pride," he says as he reaches Zach’s scalp and ears.

"I love you like this," he says between kisses to Zach’s hairline and brows, "because I don’t know any other way to love…"

"Except in this form in which I am not nor are you," he says, bypassing Zach’s eyes for his nose. 

"So close that your hand upon my chest is mine," he recites as he traces Zach’s jaw and presses his own hand to Zach’s chest.

"So close that your eyes," he says as he takes turns, placing lingering kissing upon each eyelid, "close with my dreams."

Zach arches up to meet Chris’ mouth with his own when Chris finishes the verse and leans in to kiss Zach’s lips. He’s breathless before they’ve even begun, and he feels lightheaded once Chris releases him. But Zach continues to keep his eyes shut, as they languidly make out. Even after Chris has finished with his planned explorations and thanked Zach for his present, Zach keeps his eyes shut. He blindly savors the way Chris traces patterns with his fingers into Zach’s chest hair, occasionally peppering Zach’s face with light kisses, until they both fall asleep.

 


	4. Hot, Steamy Kiss - Matt Bomer/Zachary Quinto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Additional Tags:** College fic
> 
>  **Warning:** drinking and drug use (marijuana)

It’s like two months into college when Matt goes to his first party. His first real party, anyway. He’s been to a few club meetings and they’d given them pizza. He’s even been to a few dorm parties, with warm beer.

But they were nothing like this.

Some of the upperclassmen from the theater program are having a fucking  _rager_ , the likes of which Matt has never seen before, He’d been to his fair share of parties in high school. He’s not clueless or anything. But this is so beyond those silly, adolescent gatherings…

There’s beer, liquor, pot, all right there in the open as soon as you enter. And someone is seriously in love with the loudest club music known to man, because it’s basically rocking the house on it’s foundation.

Matt’s roommate leans in and yells, “It’s amazing the neighbors don’t call the cops.”

"The neighbors are all at the party," someone replies, clapping them both on the shoulders.

Matt looks up and what he sees is honestly more incredible than the party going on around them. The guy with his hand on his shoulder is all pale skin and thick, dark hair. His brown eyes are warm and framed by impressive brows. And his mouth.  _My God, that mouth_. His mouth is spread into a wide grin. 

"What’s your name, freshman?" Tall, dark, and handsome asks. His teeth gleam in the low light. He looks like an honest to God shark. The hottest shark Matt has ever met.

"Matt. Matt Bomer."

Matt’s voice does not waver when he says his name. He’s unbelievably thankful for that.

"Well, Matt Bomer. I’m Zach Quinto."

Matt has known for as long as he was aware of attraction and romantic feelings that he is gay. He didn’t get too many chances to act on those gay feelings where he grew up, but he had a few. And even if he’d had none, he still would have always known he was gay.

If the sudden, devious edge to Zach’s grin is any indication, Matt would think it’s probably safe to bet that Zach might be at least a little gay too.

"Nice to meet you," Matt says, finally getting his gobsmacked expression under control long enough to return Zach’s smile.

Zach whistles.

"Damn!"

Matt loosens up a little as Zach’s eyes and pupils widen. His presumed interest grows instantly undeniable. 

"What?" Matt asks coyly.

"You’re kind of gorgeous when you smile," Zach says.

Matt has been called pretty by almost everyone new he’s ever met since he went through puberty. It’s not something he always sees in himself, he usually looks at his reflection and just sees his stupid face looking back, but it’s something he’s gotten somewhat used to hearing from other people.

Hearing it now from this gorgeous stranger makes Matt feel it in a way he hasn’t felt it before: flushed, but almost confident.

He channels that confidence when he replies back, “You’re kind of gorgeous yourself.”

If he wasn’t looking for it, he would’ve easily missed the slight blush that creeps over Zach’s neck and cheeks at that compliment. Thankfully, he was looking for it. That minute, bashful reaction somehow manages to make Zach look even more stunning than he already did.

"Can I get you a drink?" Zach asks, smile never leaving his face.

Matt laughs and nods. “Sure.”

They spend the night glued to one another’s sides, Matt’s roommate long forgotten, lost in the crowd. Matt learns that Zach’s a sophomore, and he’s also an actor. They then trade embarrassing acting stories from their younger years and Zach gives Matt the low down on all the professors in the program. They have a total of three beers each and half a joint by the time the party hits it’s second wind and gets really wild once again.

When the noise gets to be too much, Zach takes Matt’s hand and pulls him through the crowd, out into the backyard. There are a few people hanging around back there, but none of them are paying Zach and Matt any mind.

"Fresh air seemed like a good idea," Zach explains, still holding onto Matt’s hand.

"Yeah, good plan," Matt agrees. He feels loose in a way he’s never felt, and he’s sure it’s not just because of the booze and pot. He’s sure it’s being near Zach, and he wants to tell him so, but he doesn’t want to freak him out.

"Hey." Zach brushes the fingers of his free hand across Matt’s jaw as his voice breaks into Matt’s thoughts, bringing him out of his head. "Where’d you just go?"

Matt looks at Zach and chuckles, “Right here where you dragged me.”

Zach laughs at that, eyes squinting, and he ducks his chin to his chest. It’s completely irresistible and before Matt can think the better of it he cups his hand around the back of Zach’s neck and crushes their mouths together.

There’s no finesse to the kiss whatsoever. It’s actually more bite than kiss, at the start. But Zach responds quickly, taking control, and realigns their faces and bodies. After his adjustments are made it becomes suddenly and completely _fucking incredible_. It’s still bruising, but no longer all teeth, and when Zach slides his tongue into Matt’s mouth for the first time it feels like Matt’s whole being, his very soul, is being marked and claimed.

"This is how the world ends," Matt sighs when they part for breath.

Zach snorts, startled.

"Eliot? Really?" he asks.

Matt just smiles, blissfully.

"Really."

Zach leans in and kisses him again before Matt can say anything else.

Matt can do nothing but whimper.

 


	5. Secret Kisses - Chris Pine/Zachary Quinto

Star Trek Into Darkness is exhausting in a way that the first Trek movie was not. Even the press tour is more stressful for some reason. So far everyone has managed to disguise the general thread of anxiety from the public, but it's still there, eating away at them.

Chris feels it worst. Or he's most obvious about it, anyway. And even he's doing a good job of hiding it in public. But in private, he's a mess. Zach is feeling it least of all, it seems, and he's taken on the job of trying to relax Chris. A job no one else wanted. A job Zach gladly takes on, since it means he has an excuse to be around Chris as often as humanly possible.

They've been dating for seven months. It feels like it's been years, though. Maybe that's why the tension is so damn high this time around. There's that big secret looming over them, just waiting to be exposed.

They're in Berlin by the time Chris' pokerface begins to falter in front of the cameras. His giddy lovesick expression threatens to appear on film and the added stress of hiding something he's so obviously excited about, of hiding a relationship and love that frankly means the world to him, is turning his stomach and making him, quite frankly, miserable.

Zach hates seeing the stress take it's toll on Chris. He hates watching Chris get twisted up inside about it. Their relationship is not something they're ready to go public with yet though, so Zach has to do something to make Chris' frown lines soften.

They're between interviews with make up people and personal assistants running all around them as the two of them try to relax for a moment in the most uncomfortable chairs ever. Suddenly, Chris gets a text. He glances at his phone, sees it's from Zach, and looks up at him confused. 

Zach keeps his attention on his own phone, however, and Chris turns back to read the newly received message:

_drop down your right hand, please._

Chris gives the text a strange look before he glances between their chairs. He catches sight of Zach's dangling left hand instantly and he tilts his head. Zach wiggles his fingers as if to hurry Chris along and Chris, slightly amused now, drops his hand beside Zach's.

Chris is instantly aware of everyone around them and whether or not they can see whatever is happening between their seats. If they can, no one seems concerned or intrigued by it. And Chris is still uncertain what is about to happen.

Just when Chris is about to take his hand back, Zach's index and middle fingers curl together around Chris' index and middle fingers, caressing them quickly.

Chris freezes in his chair.

He gets another text from Zach then and it's just one word.

_t'hy'la._

Chris glances over and catches Zach's eye. Zach gives him a small, warm smile, and presses his fingers against Chris' once again, firmer this time.

In that moment, Zach has given Chris the geekiest gift Chris has ever, and likely will ever, receive. It should be hilarious. It should be embarrassing even. But it's not. It's alarmingly comforting.

Chris blinks, overwhelmed with the sincerity of the seemingly playful gesture. Zach, though not showing anything on his face, is conveying a surprising amount of emotion through a simple touch and Chris does his best to return the sentiment by pressing his own fingers to Zach's, insistent and grateful.

A moment later, they attentions are drawn away from one another toward the next scheduled interview. Halfway through, while the interviewer is rambling on and on, Chris shoots off a return text to Zach.

_I love you too._

Neither one of them can stop smiling for the remainder of the day.


	6. Kiss in the Rain - Chris Pine/Zachary Quinto

Exercise and running were the first activities Zach and Chris did together to help them bond for Star Trek. Their buddy’s gym is where they met for the first time, years ago, so it seemed like a safe starting place for their friendship. And it was. It was the perfect way for them to get to know one another. Mainly because of their conversations after their workouts, when they were winding down and laughing together over glasses of water in Zach’s kitchen, with Noah circling their chairs.

Now though, years after the first movie, it’s torture. It’s torture watching Chris drip sweat, his laugh lines and crow’s feet crinkling, while he laughs loudly at whatever Zach’s said. It’s torture seeing the way Noah’s completely gotten used to Chris in Zach’s home, so much so that he doesn’t even go crazy when Chris enters the house. It’s torture watching Chris’ comfort in Zach’s kitchen as he gets cups from cabinets and offer Zach his own water.

It’s torture, because sometime over the years Zach has fallen in love with Chris Pine and he’s losing his fucking mind trying to ignore it or compartmentalize it or whatever. Because Chris obviously doesn’t feel the same, right? He can’t possibly feel the same.

Their regular schedule for running is seemingly random, in order to avoid the paparazzi, but they have an agreed “date” for Thursday morning. And when Zach awakens early to the sounds and sight of pouring rain outside, he assumes their plans are ruined and Chris will be calling any moment to reschedule.

He’s not expecting his doorbell to ring. 

He’s  _definitely not_  expecting a soaking wet Chris Pine to be standing at his door, smiling at him.

"Come on," Chris says, "Why aren’t you ready to run?"

Zach blinks at him a minute.

"Chris," he replies carefully, "You are aware it’s monsooning out, aren’t you?"

Chris laughs and steps back beyond the awning of Zach’s porch. He spreads his arms wide and manages to look like some kind of god in the downpour: powerful and vulnerable all at once.

Without even thinking, Zach steps out in his pajamas, moving toward Chris.

"You’re not going running in pajamas, Zach," Chris laughs at him, fond and warm, like a ray of sunshine in the stormy dark. "Go get changed."

"I need to do something first," Zach says. 

He takes another step toward Chris so they’re chest-to-chest, and he stops. He looks at Chris, really looks at him, and just waits until he’s sure Chris knows what Zach is going to do, until he’s sure Chris isn’t going to shove him in the mud when he does it.

Then Zach pulls him close and kisses him.

Before Zach can press beyond a chaste slide of lips, Chris wraps him in strong arms and holds him close, deepening the kiss himself.

"I’ve been waiting for years for you to get the courage," Chris whispers between them.

Zach punches him in the side.

"You idiot, why didn’t you say anything?" he yells, but he’s smiling and Chris laughs again.

"The only way I could have been any more obvious, Zach, is if I had taken out an advertisement contract with the LA bus company and plastered a declaration of love to you, with my face beside it, on every bus in the city. I figured we both value our privacies though, so that would’ve been a little over the line," Chris replies.

"Well," Zach says, "Yeah. That would be too much. Good looking out?"

They both burst into laughter at that, collapsing into one another, wrapping their arms around one another in an attempt to keep themselves upright and off of the muddy ground.

"I have loved you since the first day of filming began, when I saw you so patiently sitting as they applied your eyebrows and ears," Chris confesses.

Zach feels his cheeks heat and his smile somehow widens.

"I’ve loved you since that day after the first day of filming, when you showed up for our run with a bag of pastries and boxes of special, organic treats for Noah and Harold. You remembered Harold," Zach sighs.

The rain is still beating down on them, with no end in sight, but they remain standing in the front yard, staring at one another. It takes a moment for everything that’s happened to settle between them. It takes a moment for Zach to come back to himself and realize that they’re both shivering in the cool rain.

"We should go inside," he says, stroking Chris’ clavicle through his wet t-shirt.

"Wait," Chris says, voice unbelievably fond, as he brushes Zach’s hair out of his eyes.

He leans in and kisses Zach again. It feels like fire in contrast to the cool of the rain. Zach leans into it, ready to be consumed by the heat.

 


End file.
